the_offspringfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Distortion
Social Distortion is an American punk rock band formed in 1978 in Fullerton, California. The band currently consists of Mike Ness (lead vocals, lead guitar), Jonny Wickersham (rhythm guitar, backing vocals), Brent Harding (bass, backing vocals), and David Hidalgo, Jr. (drums). Social Distortion went on a temporary hiatus in the mid-1980s, due to frontman Ness' drug addiction and troubles with the law which resulted in extended stints in various rehabilitation centers that lasted for two years. Since its inception, the band lineup has been a virtual revolving-door of talent with many members coming and going – Ness has been the only constant member. After 35 years of performing, Social Distortion continues to tour and record music. To date, Social Distortion has released seven full-length studio albums, two compilations, one live album, and two DVDs. They released two albums — Mommy's Little Monster (1983) and Prison Bound (1988) — before signing a three-album contract with Epic Records in 1989. Social Distortion rose to fame with their 1990 self-titled third album, which produced their well-known hit singles "Ball and Chain", "Story of My Life", and the cover of Johnny Cash's "Ring of Fire", and was certified gold by RIAA. Many of their later albums, including their second gold record Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell (1992), were also well received. The band has sold more than three million albums worldwide. Social Distortion is currently working on an eighth studio album, which they plan to release in 2013. Connections to The Offspring *The Offspring consider Social Distortion to be one of their biggest influences. Social Distortion are the band that inspired Dexter and Greg to start their own band after they were refused entry at one of their shows. *Both bands are from O.C. *Thom Wilson, who produced The Offspring's first three albums, produced Social Distortion's 1983 debut album Mommy's Little Monster. *Dave Jerden, who produced Ixnay on the Hombre and Americana, produced Social Distortion's 1990 self-titled third album and their 1992 follow-up Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell. *The Offspring were on Columbia from 1996 to roughly 2012, while Social Distortion were on Epic from 1989 to 1997. Sony is the distributor of both labels. *Both bands played at the Reading Festival in 1996. *Both bands played at the fifth annual KROQ Weenie Roast on June 14, 1997. *Both bands played at the first annual KROQ Inland Invasion on August 25, 2001. *Both bands played at the second annual KROQ Inland Invasion on September 14, 2002. *Both bands played at Tony Hawk's Boom Boom HuckJam in Las Vegas on April 27, 2002. *Social Distortion opened for The Offspring for a few dates on the Ixnay on the Hombre tour in 1997. *The Offspring were on the bill for When the Angels Sing, which took place at at Irvine Meadows in Irvine, California on May 6, 2000, and was held as a benefit concert for Social Distortion's original guitarist Dennis Danell, who died of a brain aneurysm three months earlier. *Atom toured with Social Distortion in 2009-2010 but did not record with them. *Josh Freese played drums as a session musician on Social Distortion's 2011 album Hard Times and Nursery Rhymes. He provided the same role on Splinter, Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace and Days Go By. *Social Distortion are currently signed to The Offspring's former label Epitaph Records. Category:Bands that The Offspring have played with Category:Bands that The Offspring are influenced by Category:Labelmates with The Offspring